borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
T-Bone Junction
T-Bone Junction is the starting area of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. It serves as the main hub for missions, trading, and travelling in DLC3. Overview T-Bone Junction is made up of two cul-de-sacs, connected by a single road, connecting a group of apartments and stores. Vehicles can freely travel the short U-shaped roadway of the settlement and pedestrians also have access to a series of catwalks and an elevator that has stopping points in each of the three primary elevations. A fourth, run-down, sub-level can also be accessed beneath the main structure. It has all the basic vending machines, as well as Catch-A-Rides and New-U Stations. The local Fast Travel terminal is inside a structure that appears to be heavily used as a transport terminal. Inhabitants Notable Allies *Athena (after being rescued) *Claptrap *Dr. Zed *Marcus Kincaid *Scooter Scooter, Marcus and Athena offer missions throughout the game. Dr. Zed is a silent participant, presumably maintaining the nearby Med Vendor, and the local Claptrap's only function is to announce new missions available on the T-Bone Junction Bounty Board. Notable Enemies *Meat Popsicle Weapon Crates Notes *T-Bone Junction has a limited number of enemies. Lance Probes, and Meat Popsicle are the only regular enemies in this area. A squad of Lance Assassins, as well as a quintet of weak Lance Probes, also appear as mission spawns near the start. As such, it's actually possible to bring a low-leveled character into the area to take advantage of the respawning red chest near the Supercharger and the various lootables around the area; both the red chest and the lootables are scaled for a level 30+ character. *Falling off the edge of the station will result in a respawn, but without the usual 7% New-U fee. *It is possible to drive and walk on the dunes below. To achieve this a vehicle must be spawned and knocked over the edge. Characters can then be teleported into the vehicle from any Catch-a-Ride station. A safer alternative is to drive off the edge and change seats in mid-air - this is only possible with a Monster or Racer. Once the vehicle has landed on the ground, you need to take it some distance outside the T-Bone Junction in order to exit the vehicle without respawning. *There are some places in the dunes where teleporting into the driver's seat causes an instant respawn. Teleporting into the gunner's seat prevents this. There are also spots where driving into them causes respawning. However, when you avoid these respawn spots, and the invisible barriers located directly beneath the T-Bone Junction, there is a near-infinite area to drive around in. Rock faces can simply be passed through, and the water is nothing more than a texture. This is an excellent opportunity to get the vehicle hang time challenges, as there are numerous sharp drops around the map. One of them is towards the lighthouse to the southwest. The drop offs are in the water and if you want more air, take a car, flip it so it creates a ramp, and ride off of it into the water. *There are also many places where you can fall off the surface of the map, both in a vehicle and on foot, where you are in freefall until you reach the edge, at which point you respawn. Hidden Room In the lowest section of T-Bone Junction, are a number of suspended buildings with walkways around them. One of these structures houses a hidden room that is locked initially, but can be unlocked with a nearby switch. The switch is located on the far side from the door of the unit, next to a red weapons chest. Inside the room is a refrigerator and a shrine to Lilith. The fridge conceals a Level 61 Meat Popsicle in side of it, although aside from the light show surrounding the "Wanted" poster of Lilith there is nothing else of value. Connections *Crimson Tollway *The Ridgeway Trivia * A "T-Bone" or broadside collision is a type of auto accident where the side of one vehicle is struck by the front or rear of another vehicle or a fixed object, forming a "T". Given the vehicle-centric nature of the expansion, the reference in the zone name seems obvious. *T-Bone Junction has a pronounced surplus in advertisement signs. Some of these signs advertise areas in the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned and The Underdome. * On Marcus Kincaid's store counter, there is one of many racecar toy models, except this one has an active NPC; all he says is "Have you seen my gun?" Media